Vigil redo
by Stephinator Lynn
Summary: Just a short fic surrounding the episode Vigil
1. Chapter 1

Just a short fic surrounding the episode vigil.

"What happened?" Jesus asked from the back seat of the car. What was she supposed to say? Lena's nightmares were coming true.

"We have to go to the hospital." She said, trying to be as calm as she could for the twins. "Mom's been shot." She whispered as she started up the car again and tried to drive safely to the hospital; thankfully they weren't that far away.

Lena parked the car in a tow away zone close to the door and ran out of the car, barely waiting for Mariana and Jesus to follow her. She had to see Stef; she had to see the woman she loved and nothing else mattered.

"I'm looking for Stefanie Foster. I'm her partner, Lena Adams." She said to the first person she saw in the Emergency Room.

"They are just working on her now, if you'd like to wait in our waiting room"

"Lena!" She looked over and saw Mike standing in the waiting room. Lena rushed over to him, Mariana and Jesus in tow.

"What the hell happened?"

"We went in looking for Jesus." Everyone turned to him. "Stef went into one of the bedrooms and I came running when I heard shots fired. She was shot Lena. I'm so sorry. She wasn't wearing her vest."

Lena gasped. Stef always wore her vest.

"Why wasn't she wearing her vest?" Mariana asked, tears filling her eyes.

"We didn't think it would go down like that." Mike said.

"Mariana, Jesus, you two should go sit down." Lena said a little bit harsher than she had meant. They stayed silent and went to sit down.

"We sent a patrol car over to pick up Brandon, he wasn't answering his phone." Lena just nodded.

She walked out of the waiting room and out into the hallway. She knew that Mariana and Jesus probably thought she was furious with them but truthfully she just couldn't break down in front of them. She had to be strong for her children. She leaned against the wall and let her unshed tears fall from her eyes. She knew that her wife was in a position to get shot everyday and it was something she worried about every single time she kissed Stef goodbye in the morning.

Lena had never wanted to date a cop, let alone move in with and adopt children with but Stef was persistent. Lena had also told herself that she had never wanted to be in a relationship with someone who was married, and someone who was straight. Again, Stef had been persistent and Lena had fallen in love with the blonde.

And now that beautiful blonde Lena loved so much had been shot and was here somewhere fighting for her life. More tears fell down her face as she slid down the corridor wall, collapsing onto the tiled floor.

"Oh Lena." She looked up and Mike stood there watching her. Lena stood quickly, wiping her eyes. Her and Mike had never really gotten along. This was the woman his wife had fallen in love with. "You're allowed to break down a little."

"Not in front of the kids." She said.

"Mariana and Jesus can't see you."

Lena choked on a sob and fresh tears fell. "Mike, what if I lose her?" She whispered.

"Lena, you can't talk like that. You're not going to lose her. We have to wait for the doctors to come and talk to us okay?"

She nodded, pulling herself together. She had already left the twins alone for too long. She wiped at tears one more time, smiled at Mike and walked back into the waiting room. Brandon would probably be here soon. She had to be strong for everyone.

"Mr. Foster?" Mike stood and Lena was close behind.

"Your wife-"

"She's my ex-wife."

"I'm her domestic partner." Lena interjected. Sometimes she hated that Stef kept Mike's last name.

"We are going to be taking Stef to the scanner to assess her but you can quickly see her before we take her." Now the nurse directed her attention to Lena.

Lena nodded and followed the nurse to the trauma room. Steph was lying on a stretcher, her clothes cut open, blood soaked towels on the floor and a breathing tube to help her breathe. "Oh god Stef" As she walked closer she could see that Stef's eyes were open. "Hey baby, I'm here. It's okay." She grabbed Stefs hand and brought it to her lips. "I love you. You're gonna be okay."

Stef struggled against the tube in her mouth. "Shh, don't talk love. This kids are okay." Lena noticed staff waiting to take Steph away for her tests. Two of them looked a little uncomfortable, had they never seen a lesbian couple before? "I'll be here when you get back okay baby? I love you." She said kissing the top of her head.

The medical staff wheeled the love of her life away from her and Lena slowly walked back to the waiting room. Brandon was there now with Callie. Lena had forgotten that Jude was staying at a friends. "How is she? Did you see her?" Brandon asked and Lena quickly pulled her son into a hug.

"I just saw her. They are taking her for some tests B so we just have to wait okay?" He nodded and looked over to Mariana and Jesus.

"This is your fault." Brandon said, walking towards the twins. "Because of you my mother is in there fighting for her life."

"Brandon-" Calli started.

"She's our mom too." Jesus said. All Lena could do was watch the scene unfold in front of her.

"After all they've done for you, you go and find your crack head mom? Maybe you should go and live with her then."

"Okay Brandon, that's enough." Lena said "Come and wait over here with me okay?" She knew this wasn't the way to handle the situation. To separate the siblings like this. She knew that Mariana and Jesus probably felt like shit and were as equally scared and worried about Stef as her and Brandon but at this moment, she couldn't bring herself to talk about them. They all sat silently and separately waiting for news on Stef.

END CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2

Lena felt like she had been waiting for the doctor forever. She stayed seated next to Brandon, completely ignoring the rest of her family. Being next to Brandon was as close as she could possibly be to Stef right now and she needed that. She smiled to herself when she thought about the first time she had met Brandon and Stef. Brandon was almost five years old and Stef and him were touring the school before he started kindergarten in the fall. He was such a sweet kid and when Lena had moved in with the two of them, he had treated her like a mother instantly.

"Family of Stefanie Foster?"

Lena stood up followed closely by Brandon and Mike. The twins and Calli stayed in the back. "Is my mom okay?" Brandon asked and Lena wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Your mom is going to be okay. Thankfully the only organ the bullet hit was the lung, which we will keep inflated using a chest tube. Unfortunately, the bullet is lying extremely close to the spine which itself is not a concern, but the bullet fragments are and we are going to have to go in surgically and remove them." The doctor explained.

"She could be paralyzed?" Lena asked.

"The sooner we get in there the better. I do want to wait until some of the swelling goes down and her lung get a little better. I'm going to schedule her for surgery in the morning. We are going to keep her sedated and intubated however, just in case we have to go back in early."

"I can stay with her?"

"Of course you can, so can they. She's being transferred to the intensive care unit."

"Thank you." Lena turned to everyone. "Lets go see mom, but I have to warn you guys, she has a tube in her mouth to help her breathe and she might not wake up while we are there okay?" Everyone nodded. "Callie?"

"I'll wait here."

Lena smiled at the girl and led her family towards the ICU. Mariana gasped when she saw her mom in the hospital bed. Lena would have too had she not already seen Stef earlier in the trauma room. Everyone was so used to the strong Stef and seeing her in this bed was terrifying for everyone. Lena let the kids have some time with Stef, all talking to her hoping that she would hear them.

"I'm so sorry." Lena heard Mariana whisper.

"Brandon, I think that you should take everyone home. I'll call you if anything happens."

"What about you?"

"I'm gonna stay with mom, can you bring me some clothes in the morning? Jesus, Mariana, Brandon is in charge."

Everyone left Lena alone with Stef. "Brandon is going to take everyone home. Don't worry love, I'm not going anywhere." She took her hand and kissed it. "Stef, I'm having a lot of trouble comforting the twins. It's their fault your here. I don't know what to do. I need you here."

SLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLSLS

Lena stayed in the uncomfortable chair next to Stef's bed all night long and in the morning her doctor had come in to say that they would be able to take her to surgery soon. She called Brandon to let him know and the kids would be coming back shortly to wait together.

"Stef, before they take you in I just want you to know how much I love you. You are the strongest, most beautiful woman I have ever met and I am the happiest I've ever been." She kissed her temple, "please come back to me love."

"I'm sorry but we are going to have to take Mrs. Foster to surgery now."

Lena wiped her eyes and looked over at the nurse who was smiling at her with sympathy. "Of course. I should go and see if my children are here anyways." She held onto Stef's hand for as long as she could until they wheeled her down the hallway and through a door marked STAFF ONLY.

She stood there as long as she could before finally heading to the familiar waiting room to meet her family. "Have they taken her in yet?"

Lena smiled at Brandon, "they just did." She took her sons hand and led him to the waiting room chairs.

"I umm, I need to get some air." Lena looked over in time to see Mariana run out of the waiting room.

Jesus got up to go after his sister but Lena stopped him, "I'll get her." She walked outside of the hospital to find Mariana crying on a bench nearby. She felt horrible. She should have been comforting all of her children, not just Brandon. Of course this whole thing was not either of the twins fault. Why couldn't she see that from the beginning? She had just been so scared that Stef had been hurt.

"Sweetheart, mom is going to be okay. I promise." She sat down next to her daughter and brought her close.

"I am so sorry. Please don't get rid of us." Mariana cried. Lena's heart broke. Was that what the twins had been thinking?

"Oh baby, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for making you think that. There is nothing you or your brother could do that would ever, ever make us not want you. You are my children."

"Mom could have died because of us."

"Not because of you. Because of the man who shot her."

"But-"

"No buts. Mom is going to be okay. You will always be her 'Miss Thing', and you will always be my little girl." Mariana smiled and wiped her tears. "I am so sorry that I made you feel less than a part of this family." She kissed the side of her daughters head.

"Sometimes I wish that you had given birth to me. Things would be a lot less complicated."

"Oh sweetie, things would still be complicated. But I would be lying if I said that I didn't wish the same thing some times. But you know that I love you as much as I would any child I would have given birth to right?"

Mariana nodded.

"Okay. What do you say we pick up ice cream for everyone while we wait for the doctor?"

"Mama, its nine in the morning."

"So? Are you saying no to ice cream?"

"No way."

END CHAPTER


End file.
